Fatal Obsession: Rewritten
by Faltering Hues
Summary: Someone has an obsession, a fatal one. But his problems brings two closer together than expected. (Irvine/Quistis)*Chapter 3 and 4 rewritten*
1. Prologue

****

Fatal Obsession

****

Prologue   
  
Disclaimer: FF8 characters and such belong to Square Soft. Any original characters, if there is any, are owned by me. 

****

A/N: FH here. Well, just to let you guys know, due to a very persistent fan… I am going to continue FO. The only thing is that I am going to rewrite the entire story to my current style.  
  
  
  
He lay in the darkness, silent, unmoving. Except for the finger that ran across the smoothness of her picture. The moonlight shone through the window, its gleaming face taunting him, questioning him to come and play. _You want her, you know you do. _His mind spoke to him, its teeth sinking into his skin, pouring reality on top of him. _But you cannot have her, you know that to. _Grinding his teeth together, her frozen eyes bore into his. Even with flames tearing into his skin, his body still craved her.  
  
" I will have you…" he spoke to himself, as there was no one there to listen. " And if I cannot have you, neither will anyone else." Standing from the bed, he put the picture in a drawer, underneath some papers, where no one would think to look. Running a slim hand through his hair, he laid in bed on top of the blankets. He closed his eyes to another night of restless sleep. 


	2. A day like any other

****

Fatal Obsession

Chapter 1- A day like any other  
  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to its respectful owners. I am just an author writing a fanfic.  
  
  
  
  
  
She awakened to golden light spilling across the floor, rays flashing off of the mirror. Rolling over, she glanced at the click upon her side table. **_6.02. _**With that knowledge in mind, she slowly squirmed out from beneath the blankets and stretched her aching, sleepy muscles.  
  
"I suppose it's time to start the day." Quistis Trepe yawned and glanced out of the window. A light rain was trickled out of the clouds. It left a soft sheen on the grass below. "More people to teach… another day… only… it's the same as the rest." 

She looked into a mirror at the bed side. Finding her own set of blue crystals staring back, a half smile slipped in to replace the frown. "Good morning Quistis… the always never changing."  
  
  
  
Zell sat at a fairly large table in the cafeteria, alone, a sizable plate of hot dogs in front of him. As he attempted to stuff an entire one into his mouth, Selphie and Rinoa walked over.  
  
"Hello Zell… having a nice breakfast?" Rinoa smiled, looking down at the hotdogs. She sat down next to him, trying to steal one to eat herself. Selphie grinned at Irvine and Squall as they appeared in the doorway. She frantically waved her hand around to flag them over.

Squall absently took a seat next to Rinoa, not minding the company, nor the conversation. On the other hand, Irvine was a little subdued. His eyes were shooting all around the room. "Where's Quistis?"   
  
She trudged gracefully into the cafeteria at precisely that moment. Without taking her eyes from the wall before her, she made her way to their table. A beaming smile stretched across Irvine's face. "Good Mornin' darlin'." He tilted his cowboy hat in her direction. Quistis sat down at the table, taking a moment to nod her head and smile at each of them.  
  
Selphie stood up, looking at the clock on the wall. "The Garden Festival is calling my name! I was hoping to get some stuff done before my first class." She turned in the direction of the door. "Oh, and Quistis… don't forget to come by the Quad in a little bit!" With that said, her little form moved quickly out of the cafeteria.   
  
Without notice, Squall turned his gaze onto Quistis. Zell's hotdogs where now gone, so he decided to carry on with the conversation. "So Quistis, how are you?" His bright nature was shining in his eyes.  
  
" I am okay Zell. Just wondering what today has in store for me." At that statement a cold smile formed. She let a sigh escape her lips, and then quickly looked at Squall when she noticed he hadn't even said whatever. He had gotten caught, so he shifted his gaze to Rinoa. 

A few words were exchanged while the others finished their breakfast or coffee. 

Quistis stood up and crumpled her cup in her hand. "It's time for me to go. I need to stop by and see Selphie after I run by the classroom. See you guys later." She waved goodbye to them all, and walked off towards the elevator. If only she had paid attention, Quistis would have seen someone else slip out of the cafeteria and follow after her.  
  
  
  
****REWRITTEN AUTHOR'S NOTES** **Did you like the few changes I made? In some places I completely rewrote it. Review J . I need to know if anyone is going to read this.


	3. Upstairs

****

Fatal Obsession 

Chapter 2- Upstairs  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: FF8 belongs to rightful owners, you know the deal, I don't want to type it all.  
  
  
  
Quistis reached the door to her classroom, and waited momentarily. It slid open to reveal silence and emptiness. "Oh good, at least no one is here." She walked over to her desk, and pulled open the top left hand drawer. Retrieving a few papers, she nodded in satisfaction and turned away. _' Hmm, I have to meet Selphie in about 20 minutes, I can get a little done up here.' _She sat down in the chair, spread the papers across the desk top, and began to skim through them. The faint sound of footsteps caught her attention. Her eyes darted all around the room, then back to the papers.  
  
_"Heh heh heh, Quistis your mine, only mine, always mine…." _A silently screaming voice rang in her ear. She jerked her head up from the desk, and looked around frantically for a source to the voice. "Is someone there?" Cold chills surged violently through her body, causing her to fall from her chair to the floor. " Wha-" Her voice would no longer come to her, no matter how much she tried.  
  
_"Just listen to me Quistis, I can guide you. Come to me, with me, be my forever." _The only thing that went through her mind was blackness, devoid of even that sometimes. _"Follow my voice… my forever, need me." _She felt herself walking, heading towards a person, even though she could not see them, they were there.

__

"Don't worry, I wouldn't hurt you, don't think that. I am here to save you from everyone, from yourself." Stopping, she turned around. Ice blue met lifeless gray, and in that instant, her mind churned for knowledge, her heart ached. She felt his emotions, like a freight train. That was the last image in her mind. Haunting, gray lifeless eyes. Then she came pounding back into reality. 

"Oh Hyne, my head hurts. What happened?" Quistis looked around cautiously. She was still in the classroom, in the floor next to her chair. The papers from her desk were scattered around her feet. Pausing only for a moment, she jumped from the floor her head still spinning slightly, and began her pursuit to the Quad.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selphie paced back and forth in the quad, glancing up every three or four seconds to see if Quistis was coming. "Selphie!" Quistis came practically flying, around the corner. Her skin was paler than normal. "Quistis, is something wrong? You look horrible!" When they reached each other, Quistis was shaking, and cold. "Selph, can we go to my dorm and talk. Please?" Selphie only nodded and followed her friend to the dorms.  
  
  
  
That night, lying in bed, the day's events raged in Quistis' mind. Gray eyes, full of some undying force, penetrating her every defense. She had told Selphie everything. This only made her worry even more for Quistis. Only being able to wonder about the mere encounter that clouded her mind, her heart, was rocking everything in a jagged motion. Sometimes, she thought she was seeing those eyes all around her, ripping her apart to the very soul. Rolling over towards the window, she looked outside. " No moon…." For a split second, a faint trace of the eyes floated across the black sky. Minutes, maybe hours later, Quistis lulled into a sleep tormented by a of dull gray orbs shrouded her in fear.

****

**REWRITTEN AUTHOR'S NOTE** Alright… this chapter wasn't as hard to rewrite. But, I don't think I will do anymore tonight. Maybe 2 or 3 tomorrow. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think about the changes!  
  
  
  



	4. SeeD transfer

****

Fatal Obsession

****

Chapter 3 - SeeD Transfer  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yep yep, you know the routine. Well, Giovan belongs to me, please don't take him. Thank you, have a nice day!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Reach for my hand, hurry!" Quistis hung from the edge of a cliff, her legs blowing about. They occasionally slammed violently against the rocky side. Frantically, her eyes searched for the hand she longed to grab. "Quistis, why aren't you taking my hand?!" She gasped, looking upwards into a set of gray eyes, but that was all she could see. The eyes ruled with menace, and glared at her. It was powerful enough to knock her off the cliff, if he deemed to change his gaze. " Take my hand before you fall, please!" 

Her mind told her hand to reach out for help, but her heart screamed for her to just let go. To just fall, for it was better than anything she would find within the eyes. "You can trust me…" Quistis' mind got the better of her as she grasped a hand she could not see. Then, out of no where, the eyes blazed red, as a deep throaty laugh emerged from nowhere. "Like I said, your mine." 

The hand lifted her up and tightened. It tossed her at least 15 feet away from the cliff, to pummel to her death. As she fell, the last thing she heard was, " Quistis, my forever, come stay with me, together, all eternity…"  
  
Quistis awoke with a startle. Breathing in deeply, she sat up, sweat creasing her brow. " I…I…" She just stuttered to herself, tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. " Don't cry Quisty, it was just a dream." 'Then how come it felt so real' Her mind was screeching at her. Quistis looked at the clock, **_5.17 AM_**. 'Early enough to get up' she thought. Getting up slowly, Quistis walked to the shower. Not even glancing in the mirror, she turned the cold water on and got in.  
  
  
  
"Hm, I thought she would be here by now." Headmaster Cid paced back and forth behind his desk, glancing at his watch. A knock came at his door. "Come in please." 

Quistis entered the room, saluted, then eased her stature. "You wanted to see me Headmaster?" He motioned for her to sit down. She kindly refused, stood timidly and looked at him. 

"Yes, I wanted to see you. We have a new student from Trabia Garden. His name is Giovan Stratus. You are to be his Instructor. Giovan, please meet Instructor Quistis Trepe. Quistis, Giovan Stratus." Quistis turned around at Cid's motion, and a man of 20 years of age stepped from the shadows next to the door. 

"Instructor Trepe, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She looked at him. He had deep purple-ish eyes, dark brown hair that was pulled back loosely at the base of his neck, and fell a little below his shoulders. A decent build, and around the height of six foot three inches, he loomed over Quistis. Giovan offered her a hand.

"Nice to meet you as well, Giovan," she reached out and shook his hand. "But I must be going, as I have to stop by the Quad, then I have my first class." She gave him a crisp smile, turned, and saluted Cid. "Class begins at 1300, Floor 2, Room 4. Please do not be late. I bid you a good day." 

He gave her a light smile, trailing her over with his eyes, then moved so she could leave. Quistis walked out, and entered the elevator. Cid turned to Giovan. "I hope you will find Balamb comfortable, and the staff is very friendly." 

Giovan smirked. "I am sure Balamb will be just fine." He saluted Cid as well, then turned to leave, deciding to stop by his dorm room before lunch.

****

**REWRITTEN AUTHOR'S NOTE** Well yes. I just can't leave this story hanging since it was my first one. So, here's another rewritten chapter. Sorry it's taken so long to do this.


	5. The Classroom

****

Fatal Obsession

Chapter 4 - The Classroom

Quistis walked quietly from the Quad. She had gone there looking for Selphie, but a student told her that Selphie was in the cafeteria. So, that is where she was currently going. Sighing to herself, Quistis spotted Selphie, Zell, and Irvine sitting at a table towards the right corner. She smiled slightly, and averted her eyes over the three of them. "Hello you guys." 

Irvine looked up and flashed one of his 'oh so famous' smiles. "Why hello there Quisty." Zell, smiled, waved a little, then continued to eat his hotdogs. 

"Hey Selph, a student said I would find you here." Quistis stared down at the girl intently, and tried not to scold her for being in a different place. 

Selphie grinned, "Yes, sometimes I feel like Zell, my hunger gets the best of me!" Irvine stood up and pulled out a chair for Quistis to sit in. 

"Thank you Irvine." She sat down, and he scooted her in. 

"Yur welcome," he paused. "Hey Quistis, are you assigned to the field exam tomorrow?" Quistis laid her folders on the tabletop and crossed her hands in her lap, looking at Irvine. 

"Why yes, I am actually. Why do you ask?" She smiled, a real smile this time. 

"It just so happens, Headmaster Cid assigned me to that as well, maybe we will be working together." She smirked and flashed a look his way, as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Maybe we will. Speaking of things, have any of you met Giovan Stratus?" Zell just shook his head, already preoccupied. Go figure, Zell and his hotdogs. They were almost like his children or something.

"Hmm, tall guy with dark hair and eyes?" Selphie looked up. Her hair bounced slightly with the quick movement of her head.

"Yeah that's him. He's a student from Trabia Garden, he's in my afternoon classes." Irvine stretched his legs out. "Well, I ain't seen him, but he might be trying to steal my girl." He flashed a big grin at Quistis. 

"Oh Irvine, I am not your girl!" She laughed slightly, glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. "Oh no! I am going to be late for my own class! I've got to run, see you guys!" She jumped up and literally ran to the door, and out of it. Quistis didn't take the time to notice the frown that set on Irvine's face when she said he wasn't her girl. "

Oh Irvine, cheer up. Maybe you should talk to her." Selphie slapped him on the back.  
  
  
  
Quistis was relieved to see that no one had entered her classroom yet. "I need to work on being…on time all the time." Footsteps echoed from the door. 

"Yes, Instructor. It's a bad example for the students to come late, even for an instructor." She turned sharply and met with the gaze of Giovan. He was leaning casually in the door frame, eyes intently on hers.

"What are you doing in here?" 

He smirked, "Well this is my class Instructor Trepe, I should be allowed to come in here." A sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to the desk. Shuffling through the papers, she felt the heat of another body next to her. "…In the black abyss, I'll find you. In the darkness, there will be no light. And in the light, your sight will fade, and leave you hopeless…" 

She jerked around, and realized Giovan was way too close. "What did you just say?" Her eyes widened. Giovan backed up a few steps. 

"I was reciting poetry, you know, the poem Lost Souls. I looked you up in the school's computer and read some. It's one of your favorites." A few students started to come into the classroom. 

"P-please sit down Giovan, just sit down." She turned around quickly as more students entered, and Giovan went to the back and took his seat like instructed to do. Once everyone was inside the room, Quistis cleared her throat and began to speak. "Good afternoon class. We will only be having a quick briefing before class is released to train and so forth. As most of you know, tomorrow is the field exam." She paused, looking through her notes, then up at her class, noticing that Giovan was staring intently at her. 

"Well, the field exam is to take place in Lendor, and we will meet at 0700 to discuss the current situation. Please do not be late, or you'll have to wait until the next exam. Class dismissed." She saluted her students. Out of reflex, they stood, did the same, then started to file out. 

Quistis kept her gaze from Giovan, but she could feel his eyes on her. Once the class room was silent, Quistis sat down at her desk, and put her head on it, sighing deeply. One wouldn't know how madly she shuddered on the inside.

****

**REWRITTEN AUTHOR'S NOTE** Wow, two chapters in one night. I know some of the spacing may be quite a lot at the beginning of this. But I really couldn't do much with all the dialogue. Enjoy!


	6. Day 1 of the Field Exam

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 5 Day 1 of the Field Exam  
  
  
  
Okay, Authors Note! Um, there are some details of certain things, I have planned to put them in later chapters. When the time is right for the situation, until then, SIT BACK AND ENJOY, and keep wondering who the guy is, I bet you'll never guess. I have a sick weird mind so be prepared! Tee- heee! ~~The Author  
  
  
  
Irvine tapped his foot against the ground, not impatiently, but out of mere habit as he waited for Quistis. He was standing in front of the directory, students, adding to about twenty of them that stood all around. Headmaster was not there either. Giovan spotted Irvine and walked up to him, with a simple smile on his face. " You must be Irvine Kinneas. Nice to meet you. Hard to miss a cowboy such as yourself." Irvine looked up at him; a half smile tasted his lips. " And you must be Giovan Stratus. Quistis and Selphie told me somewhat about you." Giovan's face momentarily wavered seriousness at the mention of Quistis' name. " Oh, the dear Instructor said something about me. I hope it wasn't all bad. She sure is a brilliant and beautifully stunning woman. Wouldn't you agree?" He glanced straight into Irvine's eyes, the smile never fading. " Yes, very great. She is very dear to me." A ping of longing went through Irvine as he through of Instructor Trepe. " Taking a fascination to Quistis are we Giovan? Your not going to become one of those Trepies are you?" A frigid laugh escaped Giovan's lips. " A liking, an interest, you name it. Ever since I saw her picture and read about her in the newspaper, you know her being the first to receive an instructor's license at her age. One's crazy not to be fascinated." With that said, Giovan motioned goodbye to Irvine and walked to the other side of the area, around some other students. " He's a weird one…" Irvine adjusted his hat a little. " Who's a weird one?" He turned around and his eyes fell upon Quistis, he smiled and shook his head some. " Oh, no one in particular, just talkin' to myself." She laughed a little, then smirked. " Sure." She paused. " Did Cid brief you on this?" Irvine shook his head yet again. " Nope, he is supposed to be here any minute to brief us all at once." Quistis nodded her head, knowing that as well. She turned around right as the Headmaster came down the stairs, then she straightened her posture, as did the rest of the people near. Cid folded his arms across his chest, and nodded to a few people in the room. " As you all know, today is another Balamb Field Exam. This is not to be taken as a joke, for it is a real situation you will be in, and be cautious and alert every waking moment. The area, Landor. You will be met at the shore by an escort group of Landor SeeD's. The only information I have as of now is, a large group of soldiers still loyal to the sorceress for unknown reasons have been found harassing families, burning homes, and reeking such havoc on Landor. It is your job to assist Landor Garden in ridding of the soldiers." (Yes I know that might not be original, but cut me some slack, its not the most serious part of the story, and my brain is about fried!) He paused and glanced around the room. " You will be split into 4 groups of 5, with an Instructor and member of SeeD to assist you at all times. If you are lost from the group, please find the nearest group other than your own. They will contact your Instructor. If a group cannot be found, return to Landor Garden. That is all. You meet at 1000 hours for the harbor. Dismissed." Cid walked over to Quistis and Irvine with papers in his hands. They saluted him crisply, and he set them at ease. " Quistis, I am giving you these to be given to the proper people when you've reached Landor Garden. I hope no action will take place until after you have grouped everyone. Good luck." Quistis smiled taking the papers from Cid. " Yes sir. I will let nothing get in the way, sir. Have a nice day." She and Irvine left the Headmaster to call attention for everyone to report to the parking lot promptly.  
  
Quistis stood firmly infront of students, SeeD's and Instructors to carry out some of Cid's un said orders. " You are all required to ride in the specified vehicle with your Instructor, and same goes for the trip to Landor. Do not stray at any time. It will take points from your score. SeeD's, you know which Instructor you are to accompany during this Field Exam. Thank you. Be prepared to leave Balamb Garden in 15 minutes." She turned away from the crowd, hearing their voices as they headed towards designated groups. " Oh I really hope this goes as well as Cid said it would." Irvine walked up, and patter her on the shoulder. " Looks like me and you sweetheart." Quistis smiled, knowing that if she went on this with anyone, she'd like it to be Irvine. " Yes, me and you, and 5 cadets of course." She turned and headed for her car, climbed in, and waited for the signal to leave Garden for the harbor. " This is going to be a long ride. I have a feeling."  
  
  
  
About 4 hours later, Quistis stood at the harbor in Landor, the wind flying up around them everywhere. Irvine held onto his cowboy hat, for fear of loosing it. " Well, looks like we're here, and here come those Landor SeeD's." She looked up to see a group of four SeeD's heading in their direction. Quistis reached in her bag and pulled out the group assignment papers. A girl of about the same age and height as Quistis walked up. " Hello, Instructor Trepe. I am Eliska Tivona, SeeD Rank 2. A pleasure to meet you, Instructor." She saluted, as Quistis looked her over. The girl was the same height as her, maybe an inch shorter. Her hair was dark auburn, and her eyes were a mixture of brown and green, very big and bright. " The same to you Eliska. Sorry to be rude, but I must place the groups with their Landor SeeD's. Excuse me." Quistis rounded the group together enough so they could hear her. " Group A consists of Instructor Taite, SeeD Aletta Shante, Rank 3, and the students of his class. Group B, Instructor Harkin, SeeD Keir Duncan, Rank 2, and his students. Group C, myself, and SeeD Irvine Kinneas, Rank 3, and my students. Group D, Instructor Donovan, and SeeD Blake Nevin, Rank 4. I am sure you have all met the SeeD's from Landor Garden. They are here to escort us back to the Garden. Please, we are on their terms here, do not be a disturbance, or be subject to failing this exam. Thank you." Eliska walked over to her. " A very nice speech you gave Instructor. Headmaster said, the Exam does not officially start until tomorrow. Please follow me, we'll be leaving now." She nodded curtly, turned and walked towards the town with the rest; Quistis followed closely, thinking to herself. 'I wonder what will happen. Hmm, this is definitely going to be a long week.'  
  
  
  
WOO HOO! This is the longest chapter I have written. Please review and tell me what you think. I am not done introducing new characters to the story. So, no assumptions about the mystery guy yet! You have to get ALL the info!! Sorry, its 10:30 PM and I am hyped on coffee, a little crazeh for the brain!! ~Me 


	7. Inside his mind

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 6 Inside his mind  
  
  
  
Heehee, I like writing about inside this guy's mind if you cannot already tell! Btw, this song I put in this chapter is Lady Rain by Indecent Obsession.  
  
There were times when the sky would bring me nothing  
  
Except the smell of the rain at summertime  
  
So I left my window open just to let you come inside  
  
Saying that you'd never leave me was a lie  
  
Well there were times that my eyes were filled with water  
  
But all the world was desert dry  
  
So I hugged my pillow closer and I tried to close my eyes  
  
But the sound of distant thunder made me cry.....  
  
Lady Rain,I heart you at my window  
  
Lady Rain,I need you softly falling on my face  
  
Why did the sunshine come and take you away?  
  
I'd wait for you again ,my Lady Rain.....  
  
I hear the sound of her breathing in the darkness  
  
And autumn rain can turn to snow in the night  
  
I'll be sleeping this September,but I'll leave the fire light  
  
Just in case you feel like coming 'round again  
  
Lady Rain,I heart you at my window  
  
Lady Rain,I need you softly falling on my face  
  
Why did the sunshine come and take you away?  
  
I'd wait for you again ,my Lady Rain.....  
  
And late at night,when you pour down on me  
  
You're just in time to wash all the tears away....  
  
  
  
A tear rolled down his face, sliding gently into oblivion. " I will have you, Forever, mine." Her image floated through his mind, golden hair, like spun silk, gently laid on her bare shoulders. Ice blue eyes, in which his mind swam through like rain, stared at him intently while a smile creased her lips. He smiled to himself, closing his eyes, and sighing. "If only I could tell you, but no. The time is not right." His finger traced the glass of the window, leaving a sign. The number eight going sideways, the sign of eternity. " I will hold my angel always, floating through eternity." He smiled at the mention of her, even wider than he smiled before. Outside, it rained steadily, the clouds pouring her out to him.  
  
  
  
OH YEAH! Just had to throw in this chapter. So, what do you think about it so far? Might get one more chapter in for the day!! Later on though, before I go to bed. 


	8. Landor Garden

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 7 Landor Garden  
  
  
  
Hmm, thanks so much you guys for your reviews! Knowing someone is reading this, if 50% of why I keep writing it, the other half is because I want to!! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment and my own!! Since I have been in a song mood, there is part of a song in here too. Everlong by Foo Fighters.  
  
  
  
Landor Garden, was small, about a fourth of the size smaller than Balamb Garden. Quistis much enjoyed that. She and Irvine were currently lounging in a lobby outside of the Training Center. A few Balamb students were there, but most were in the dorm rooms asleep, training, or eating. " Wow, the people sure are friendly around here. I wish Balamb was more like this." Quistis let her eyes stray to the faces of people, which were ever smiling. Irvine looked at her while she watched everyone, admiring the way her eyes looked when the light went into them. ' Almost like clear pools of falling rain.' He thought to himself. " Well, you could always transfer here, ya know?" She looked at him, and smiled. " I would, but then you'd get out of hand, and they'd have to call force in. Sometimes I feel like the glue that holds that place together." She shook the thoughts from her head. " Well, sometimes I think yuh are too." A laugh came from Irvine's lips. As if on some un-said or unmentioned cue, Giovan walked up. " Instructor, Kinneas." He sent a disdainful look in Irvine's direction. " I am very much excited to be working with you on this Field Exam. Almost honored. Just let me know if there is anything you need to be done. Until then, I will be in my dorm rooms." He smiled slightly, as Quistis nodded her head, her straight face never breaking. " He really creeps me out." Irvine noticed that her face went pale when Giovan came around. " I know what you mean Quisty, something about him is just not right." He saw Quistis yawn deeply, and lean her head against the back of the couch like thing they were on, close her eyes, and breath very softly as if she were drifting into sleep. Looking at her just made his heart yearn, and he caught himself singing to her, but softly enough so she couldn't hear it. " Breathe out, so I can breath you in, hold you in. And now, I know you've always been out of your head, out of my head I sang. And I wonder, when I sing along with you, if anything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again." He slowly trailed off, humming the song to himself now, just sitting there mesmerized by her. Feet scuffles broke his thought, as he saw a few students walk into the training center. He looked at her again. " Quistis, are you awake?" She didn't move or say anything. So Irvine decided to carry her to her room, and that's exactly what he did.  
  
She ran through an endless black. Looking down at herself, she wore nothing, not even a body. Quistis was cloaked in her soul, running down a dark path. A voice, light and soothing, yet deep, penetrating the core, entered her mind. It sang a slow song, which made her run ever faster. She longed to find the owner. " Almost there…" she thought aloud. In the same moment the last syllable escaped her lips, the eyes returned, much more saddened than before. " Quistis, why do you run?" She stopped dead in her tracks, any sound she heard vanished, and her breathing quickened. " They took you away. I need you more than they do. Come to me." Her eyes widened, as the gray ones faded out to reveal a completely shadowed body, walking towards her, holding out a darkened hand. " Come with me." Quistis turned around sharply and ran towards the other direction, the further she got from the man, the safer she felt. She screamed out as the hand grabbed her heart and tightened its grip. " I will not come with you, leave me alone!" Quistis sat violently up in bed, smacking her face right into Irvine's. He fell over into the floor, holding his forehead moaning some. " Quistis are you okay?" She was in a cold sweat, and not even completely under the covers. " Irvine, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He got up, still rubbing his head some. " I'll be okay. What happened? You screamed something about leaving you alone before I even got you under the blankets. I was just bringing you back because you fell asleep on the bench." Quistis ran her hand across her face, groaning. " Oh, it was just a bad dream. I am really sorry about your head. Thank you for bringing me back." She blushed slightly, and thanked Hyne that is was dark in the room so he could not see it. " It's alright. I will be going back to my room now. G'night Quisty. See you bright and early tomorrow morning!" He walked out of the room as she bid him goodnight. Once he left, she laid back down looking out the window at the moon. " I just wish I knew what the dreams meant."  
  
A shadowed figure gazed into her room. It smiled slyly, seeing the other figure leave. " All mine Quistis dear. Forever." Slipping off into the night, the voice left a faint laugh, that being the only trace of it being there.  
  
  
  
Hmm, now how about that? This could go a many ways from here. I just have to decide which way to take. Perhaps the one you least expect!! Review?! 


	9. A Midnight Attack

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 8 A Midnight Attack  
  
  
  
Heh heh heh is all I have to say.  
  
  
  
Irvine walked slowly to his room, to tired and to busy thinking to walk fast. ' Why did she scream out leave me alone. I thought something was bothering her and that just confirms my suspicions.' He blinked his eyes and looked right into the side of the wall, and he stopped short. " Man, I need to start paying attention, going to smash my face in if I am not careful." Shaking his head, he opened his door, then realized it was unlocked. He stopped in the doorway, shutting it behind him. " Anyone here?" Irvine took his hat off and set it on the table, then began to remove his coat, until a tremendous force brought him down to the ground. " Ahhhh! Crap, who is it?!" The last thing he remembered was the painful blow to the back of his head.  
  
" Waking up now? Took you long enough." Irvine opened his eyes to completely darkness, trying to make out the owner of the voice. " Who are you, and where are you?" A laugh mocked him. " Right here infront of you." Obviously a man's voice, he was right in Irvine's face, though Irvine could still not see him. Then, the only thing he did see was gray, big gray lifeless eyes on the same level with his own. Irvine pulled his head away some. " I want something you have Irvine. Ask no questions. You shall get no answers. I want her, the rain. You know of whom I speak. Now wether you give her to me or not, I will have her. For my own. All you people want to do is bring her harm, harm her delicate features. She's like the cold that keeps the ice from melting. I am the ice." Irvine could feel breathing on his face, and it bothered him severely. " You won't have her. Over my dead body." Another laugh sounded. " That could be arranged you know. But not now, the time is still not right. I know one thing it is right for though, time for you to say goodnight." Irvine felt the same sharp pains in the back of his head, and blacked out once again.  
  
An alarm was going off, and Irvine realized it was his clock. He slammed his fist over it, smashed it into little pieces. Then he sat up and grabbed the back of his head. Surprised, he had no pain or even a mark. " Maybe it was a dream…no it was to real to be a dream…." Irvine got out of bed, quickly showered and dressed, then remembers he said he would meet Quistis in the cafeteria. Shooting out of his room, he made sure to lock the door, and began his journey to find food and see Quistis.  
  
Once in the cafeteria, he found Quistis sitting at a table, Eliska right beside her. " Hello ladies." Irvine tilted his hat in their direction and took a seat beside Quistis. " Good morning Irvine. Eliska was just telling me a little about the mission." Quistis looked much paler than usual this morning. He knew something was bothering her, he just had to figure out when to talk about it. " Yes, I was. I will start over since you are here." Irvine just nodded for her to begin. " Well, we will be leaving Garden at 2200 hours, the Headmaster would like us to be covered in darkness. From there, we will set up a camp along the Millson River. The city of Landor is only 10 miles east of that. Landor is where the group is based. They have taken hostage most of the city, it is our job to get it back, and terminate any soldiers in our way." Irvine cocked a smile. " Sounds simple enough to me." Eliska stood up and saluted them. " I must be off, other SeeD's to brief you know? Goodday." She walked off to another table and was invited to sit down. Quistis looked at Irvine, noticing slight bags under his eyes. " Not to much sleep last night?" He shook his head no. " Irvine, I dreamt about you last night. Except it was not a good one." Irvine's eyes widened at the mention of him in her dreams and it not being good. ""What was it about?" She took a sip of her coffee. " Some man came into your room, and knocked you out using some kind of mind force. Then you were in a dark room, and he threatened you to give him some girl. I have no idea who he was talking about. After that, you woke up in your bed. I'm not sure why I dreamt that." She shrugged it off slightly and glanced down at the papers in front of her. Quistis should have paid more attention, for a look of pure shock, fear, and confusion flashed across Irvine's face.  
  
  
  
HA! I want to end it right there, good beginning for the next chapter if you ask me. So, what did you think of the way I took the story? Instead of making the guy go to her room or something! Review, and thanks Vick330…I hope I got the name right, for reviewing like every chapter. It makes me happy!!!!! ( 


	10. The Poem

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 9 The Poem  
  
  
  
Alright guys, there is a disclaimer for this chapter. This poem belongs to me, I wrote it, so please do not steal it, and if you do, you have neither respect, nor talent as your taking my work!  
  
  
  
He sat alone, in the darkness, pen and paper in hand. This was what it came to be.  
  
Fatal Obsession  
  
The tears run down the window,  
  
Bloody tears.  
  
The know the truth,  
  
I'm obsessed.  
  
Infatuated with your smile,  
  
In love with your soul.  
  
Longing gray eyes,  
  
Rip off your every layer of humanity,  
  
To see you for whom you really are.  
  
Mindless game,  
  
Is that what this is to you?  
  
I crave your essence,  
  
Strive on your very being.  
  
It you asked me,  
  
I'd say its an obsession,  
  
A Fatal Obsession.  
  
A smile spread across his lips. " This will work just fine…" Putting the pen away, he folded the paper, and slipped it into an envelope. " Tonight my dear, tonight you'll see."  
  
  
  
Yes, a short chapter, but it will be very meaningful in the future. Tell me how you like? 


	11. And so the night deepens

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 10 And so the night deepens  
  
How do you like my story so far readers? I am beginning too much enjoy is, so I will finish this one completely. I am also working on a FF7 fanfic right now that some of you may be reading. So, if I do not get updates on this one fast enough for your liking, its because I am trying to write the other one at the same time!! ENJOY!  
  
  
  
The night was silent, except for the voices that floated through the air from the Garden campsite. The sky was ebony, touched only by a few of Heaven's star studded tears. Quistis sat staring deep into the sky, letting all her troubles float away with the breeze. " You sure do look peaceful. May I join you?" She nodded her head, smiling, but her eyes never leaving the sky. " What's that you're thinking about? I know its somethin' important. I can see it glowing in your eyes." He sat down next to her, spreading his legs out infront of himself and leaning back on his hands. " I am just thinking about life Irvine. One can only imagine why things happen. Its just, the more I wonder about it, the more confused I get." Irvine sighed a little, wishing he had all the answers for her. " Life is one of those things I think people are destined to never understand Quisty. There is no use in trying that hard." Quistis smiled slightly, and her gaze finally broke as she looked at Irvine. " You know, I remember back in the Galbadian Prison. I thought you were just some cocky cowboy who was looking for girls." She paused, remembrance running a warm feeling through her body. " But you've changed; we all have. You're much different, a lot deeper. Irvine you're my best friend, you know that?" Ice blue sunk into sky blue, and for a split moment, they were one. " Quistis…you're…you mean a whole lot to me, and I never want anything to happen to you." They souls swirled around in the wind, and melted together. " Irvine, nothing is going to happen to me. No worries." She smiled, and that melted his heart. He felt his body moving closer to her, and the wind picked up the coldness. She saw herself being caught in his eyes, they were pulling her in, and she was past the point of return. Their lips were but centimeters apart, then she did it. Quistis looked him full in the eyes as their bodies met. Lightening went through both of them, shocking yet soothing, and it seemed as if the ground was going to shatter from underneath them. Irvine pulled away. " Quistis…I…." She put a finger to his lips, not letting the words come out. " Don't say anything. Just sit there, and let me take you in." Her finger traced his cheekbone, then his lips, and she did take him in. Her eyes went through to his very soul, and he swam in her heart. In the sweet instant, a surge went through Quistis' body.  
  
" You're mine. What do you think you are doing? You belong to me, your heart, your soul, everything." Quistis was in a dense black fog, and Irvine had disappeared from her vision. " Another cannot have you, only I." The voice rumbled from every direction, and made her head spin. She searched frantically for her cowboy, but he was no where to be found. Quistis just ran through the fog, the fleeting image of Irvine in her eyes.  
  
Irvine was now looking at Quistis, only with worry in his eyes. " Quistis! Are you okay?!" Her eyes had rolled back slightly, and she was now unconscious on the ground. He wondered if she was dead, as she was cold and her skin was deadly pale. " Someone help!" A student came running over at the word help, took one look at Quistis, and screamed for the doctor. Irvine could not control himself. He grabbed her body into his and clutched her tightly.  
  
She felt a tightening grip cover her whole body and then she heard it. His screams. "Quistis!" Then she reeled back into reality to see tear threatened eyes of Irvine, a doctor, and some students. " Are you okay?" Irvine still held onto her tightly afraid to let go afraid that she would leave again. " I'm…my head hurts. I need to lie down." The doctor agreed with her and told Irvine to take her to the tent. He did as he was told, and once he got there he laid Quistis gently into her sleeping bag. " I'm going to leave you for a little while, but I will be in the tent right next to you if you need me." Quistis nodded, and laid her head back on the pillow. Irvine left, giving her a smile before doing so. Pulling herself under the blanket, she thought of Irvine.  
  
You still my heart, and you take my breath away.  
  
Would you take me in, take me deeper now?  
  
Because,  
  
You're all I want your all I need your everything…everything.  
  
His eyes traced over her body, and her chest going up and down as she lulled into sleep. " Tonight my dear…" He smirked, and slide around from the side of her tent back towards the campfire to join the others.  
  
  
  
OKAY! End of Chapter 10, do enjoy it. It'll be my last update until the weekend is over. It is sorta longer than the other ones. I really liked this chapter I must admit. The song I included at the end was Everything by LifeHouse. I love that song! Review, flame, whatever you'd like!! 


	12. Gray eyes revealed

1 Fatal Obsession- Chapter 11 Gray eyes revealed  
  
  
  
Heehee, I just had to bring out the guy in this chapter, I hope you guys do not think it is too early to do so! Well, there is still a lot more drama to unfold, so hold on to your belt buckles!  
  
  
  
Irvine paced his tent wondering about Quistis. He could just not place what in the world was wrong with her. " I wish I could fix what is happening to her." ' You know what is happening. I am happening to her.' The voice rang in his head, but it was not his own. " Oh, leave me alone. I know its all your fault this is happening to her." The voice growled slightly in his head. ' Wrong my man, this is all your doing. You did not give her to me when I said to, now you must deal with the consequences.' Irvine gritted his teeth as his brain began to throb. ' Just live with it, after tonight, she is mine. Always and only mine, not yours.'  
  
Quistis rolled over in her sleeping bag, and opened her eyes sleepily. She wondered how long she had been asleep. A crinkle in the flap opening to the tent caught her attention. " Who's there?" Sitting up in the blankets, her breath quickened slightly as her chest tightened. " Quistis, the sun has dissipated, and your time is now." A gust of air blew her hair all around as her eyes became wide at the sound of that voice. " Who are you?" The figure slid around to the left side of her, obviously inside of the tent with her, but a shadow covered it just enough so she could not tell what he looked like. The only distinguishable thing was the gray eyes that bore into her. " Me, I'm desire, longing, want, passion, hatred, jealousy, and love all in one my dear. I am the soul of one man, whom had not the guts to take you for his own." She felt hands run through her hair as she lost sight of the shadow. " I don't understand what you mean." He snickered. " Oh, but soon you will." He sank into her, and the only reaction she had was to scream her heart out.  
  
Irvine shot out of his trance at the sound of her screams. He jolted from his tent and ran smack into Giovan. " Get out of my way Giovan, right now!" Irvine jumped up, slamming him back into the ground when he noticed Quistis was not screaming anymore. " Irvine…there is no use in trying. He has her now. Listen to me, we must sit down and think." Irvine looked at Giovan in shock, almost wanting to faint. " But…how…how did you know about him?" Giovan smiled. " I know a lot more than you give me credit for." They walked back into his tent.  
  
" You mean to tell me, your me?" Giovan nodded his head trying to explain it best to Irvine he could. " Irvine, I'm your soul in the human form. I am your every desire, want, and need. Whatever you long for, I do too. But there is nothing I can do about it. I am here to get the things you never tried to get but wanted." Irvine's eyes were wide to react to this new knowledge. " You're here to help me?" He smiled and nodded his head slightly. " I won't be here much longer. Once you realize what you want and get it, I no longer have a purpose." Picking up a glass, Irvine drank its contents thirstily. " How do we get her?" Giovan smirked. " We go to this source of course. What else would we do?" Almost afraid to ask, Irvine spoke. " And who would the source be exactly?" Giovan pulled a picture from inside his coat pocket and handed it to Irvine. " Him." Irvine's eyes looked down on a picture. He had brown hair, and gray-blue- greenish eyes, and a scar going across his face. " Squall."  
  
  
  
Short chapter I know…Now! Did you expect that? Neither did I. I just thought of how I wanted to take this chapter over the weekend. Sorry for the delay on the update. Now, where are all of my readers at? I am beginning to feel a little un loved!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?! 


	13. Squall

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 12 Squall  
  
Yes, I am so sorry it took me this long to get another chapter up! I have been way busy with my school and work! But, after the long way, here it comes!!  
  
The phone rang two times before he picked it up. " Hello, Commander Leonhart." His voice paused, as he listened intently. " Squall, it's me. Irvine." Squall could hear some urgency in Irvine's voice. " What's the matter?" A sigh came from the other end of the phone. " You're the matter..."  
  
" Where are we at?" Her blue eyes traced over the stone floor, then up the marble walls. " In my dream of course." This so called Squall, whom looked exactly like the real one except for the solid gray eyes, was escorting her down a hallway. " Your dream? Why am I in it?" He snickered lightly and forced her into a door at his left. " Because I want you in it. That is all that matters right now." Quistis went into the room not knowing what to expect. A single light reflected from a candle in the corner. The room was highly decorated with paintings of nature, and rich furniture, including a bed, couch, table, and desk, filled the floor space. Quistis stood in awe. " I thought you would like this. Now, I will leave you. But, do not dare try to leave..." He looked at her and smiled fully. " Or I will kill you." With that, he walked out of the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. She set on the bed, her eyes slowly loosing their life force, and the next thing she knew,  
was the blackness of her mind.  
  
" Hello m'lord." She bowed slightly in his direction. " `Tis grand to see you." Her smile held the sunshine, and her golden hair fell over her shoulders. The dress, made of crush blue velvet, traced the floor slightly, and was encrested with rubies at the end of the sleeves at the trim. " M'lady." He reached his hand to her, which bore black gloves. " The sun diminishes in the beauty of your presence." Smiling, he led her out to the gardens.  
  
" Irvine, I do not understand what you mean." Squall was now leaning against his desk, one hand on his hip. " Squall. I mean exactly what I say. We, me and Giovan, need a hurried transfer slip back to Balamb. Its deadly important." He could hear another voice in the background that he assumed to be Giovan. " Alright Irvine, I do not know why I am doing this...But I will tell Landor Commander as soon as we get off the phone." Squall hung up on Irvine, not waiting for a thank you. Shaking his head, he began to pace the length of the floor. ` How could he know...? I tried my best to hide it. And what is this about my soul materializing into a human?' He threw his hands up, exasperated. A knock came to his door, and then Rinoa walked in. " Was that person on the phone..." She looked him dead in the eye. " Irvine?"  
  
Giovan walked back and forth in their tent. " What did he say?" He glanced at Irvine. " He said he is going to contact Landor Commander as soon as possible, so we should pack our stuff." They both nodded, and Irvine left to go to his tent. " Irvine...you doubt yourself, your ability, and your love." Giovan was talking to himself and did not really care who heard him. " This, will be your downfall."  
  
The garden was flourished with roses, but not red ones. The roses were blue, the color of her eyes. She ran her fingers across their silky petals smiling. " Lovely." He looked at her. " They are just a figment of wonder compared to you, my dear." Raising her eyes to meet his, the question poured from her lips. " Why did you bring me here?" An awfully wicked smile traced his face, and coldness poured from him. " To kill you of course."  
  
MWA HA HA! Now, how did you like that chapter? Please review!! Please! I am going to try and get another done here within the next few minutes...if my dinner does not get done first! And thank you so much for those of you who reviewed..*sniff sniff* my loyal fans!! 


	14. Could you do it?

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 13 Could you do it?

All right another chapter up, sorry it takes me so long to get them out. Do enjoy, this story is coming to a close within the next few chapters!

" Could you do it?" Irvine took a bag from Giovan. He shoved it under the seat, and glanced back at the man. " What's wrong with you?" Giovan's face was pale white, and he was facing Irvine, but he never saw him. " He's got her. In his world, she can't come back." Giovan's word barely made any sense to Irvine. " What are you talking about?" He glanced strangely at himself, so to say. " I don't understand what you mean?" Giovan blinked once, and his eyes went to the floor. " Neither do I…"

Her face was horror stricken at his words. She blinked back tears, unwilling to show her weaknesses to him. Suddenly, she jerked her head up, looked him dead in the eyes. A sheet of ice went over her own eyes, and her lips went straight. " Could you do it?" He had not expected this reaction from her. He thought she would fall to her knees and beg him not to kill her. ' It seems the rain has changed. The cloud has darkened.' He was almost taken aback and stepped away from him quickly, but never took his eyes away from hers. " Do you doubt me, my dear?" She smiled slowly, the ice hardening into a glacier around her emotions. " I do as I always have. I doubt you just as I doubt the rose will become eternal." With those words said, she bowed slightly to him and took her leave of his presence. He watched her go, and once she was gone from sight, his face went deathly white. " It seems my target will become my demise." He laughed slightly to himself. " We must prevent that at all cost, shouldn't we?"

" What do you mean was that Irvine?" Squall looked at Rinoa, half shocked. " I mean what I say Squall. Was that Irvine on the phone?" She stepped towards him, her jaw tightened slowly. Squall's eyes traced the floor. " Yes. How did you know?" Her eyes filled with sorrow, and she shrugged her shoulders, thinking to herself. As a tear flowed gently down her cheek, she spoke to him. " You took his sun away, and now he wants to kill you. And…" The tear fell from her cheek and landed on the floor. Even though the room was silent, the tear hitting the floor sent a penetrating boom through the souls of the two. " There is no way to stop him."

Once in her own room, she wept. Not for herself, but for them. She knew what was to happen. And she planned to give her soul to stop it. Standing up, she looked into her own blue. The words came out softly, but everyone heard them. " Can I do it?"

Heehee, I know that this is a short chapter, but I need to keep it that way. I have a better chance of getting you guys to come back if I leave lots of things hanging. It is my style of writing!


	15. Chaining A Soul

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 14 Chaining A Soul

Well, what did you think of the last chapter my dears? I am liking the way this story is leading very much. I would leave clues as to what will happen in the next, but I honestly do not know what will happen. Right now, I do not even know what the end of this story is going to be like. So, do enjoy, and be a doll, AND REVIEW!!

Squall look at Rinoa, watched her tears slowly fall onto the floor beneath them. " Rinoa..." He placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her to him. " I don't understand...What in Hyne's name are you talking about?" She sniffled lightly, pulled away and look up at him. " I have dreams. My dreams tell everything, I trust them wholely." Her chocolate brown eyes traced the floor. " You want her Squall. I have known for months. But, we both also know it is not you she wants." Squall opened his mouth to speak, but Rinoa kept talking. " You won't leave me, I know that to. You don't understand about 'Him' either. You never will fully understand any of this Squall. It is going to pass you by in a blur." The tears began to fall again; Squall stood there helpless. " I will do all in my power possible to keep you alive, even if it is from your best friend."

Irvine and Giovan sat on the train in silence, both looking quite grim, knew what they were expected to do. Both had the same thought in their minds. " I can't do it" Irvine looked down at the floor, Giovan watched the trees go by around them. " Yes you can. I know you can, because I can." He looked at the man who looked strangely like him. " Giovan, I can't kill Squall. There must be another way. He is, afterall, my best friend." Giovan let a sigh escape, and the purple of his eyes deepened to almost midnight black. " Irvine, there is another way." Irvine looked up, kind of shocked, almost relieved...almost. " But, you won't like it any better." He slumped back into his chair. " Just tell me what it is!" Giovan ran a slender hand through his hair and looked straight at the other man. 'Irvine..' He began to think to himself..' You don't want to know, just give up...' As if he understood, Irvine gave up trying to get Giovan to tell him and just stared at the floor, frowning deeply to himself.

She sat in the library of his palace, of his dream. The books he loved were here, and some he did not know existed. In her hand was a book titled **"Chaining the Soul"** with a plain black cover, and the words were written in silver covered print. ' Plain,' she thought ' Very plain.' She was relieved he had what she was looking for. Fingering through some of the pages she read one sentence aloud. " In the event of chaining the soul, use extreme caution. But warned, this process runs a high risk of the person dying." Eyes wide, she forced herself to read on. " I can do this. He will not have his way."

I have to end here, I am having writers block at the moment. Did you like? Thanks to those of you who read and review like every chapter…YOU'RE MY SAVIOURS!!


	16. What is love?

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 15 What is love? 

Hmm, I want to put a thanks section right here, I feel you guys deserve it! Thanks to: Vick330, Alonia Everclear, Quistis' Twin Sister Sunny, and Jello Ink. Your reviews are inspiring! Now, DUN DUN DUN, on with the chapter!! 

He watched her flip through the pages of the book with her beautiful delicate hands. 'So this is what you suggest my dear. I hope you realize, I've read that book. You are too weak to survive.' He did not disturb her, he just let her think she was winning. Stepping back into the darkness, he escaped into the cool night air in the garden. "What is love?" A smile spread on his lips. "Its makes the moonlight look dark in comparison. It brings hope where the was never even a chance of salvation. It warps the mind, fills it with the smell of sweet perfume. Love knows no boundaries, knows no anger. But love does know hate, and pain. For, love is pain. People make it seems so wonderful, but in the end, you're hurt anyway. While all you can do it stand by and watch you heart wither on the floor." His eyes saddened slightly, and he turned back towards the library. " You love him. But now it is your turn to watch your own heart wither on the floor. The sun will all but go out, I know. But, if I cannot have you, no one will." He crumpled the blue rose he had picked from a bush while he was talking to himself and threw it onto the ground and walked off into the darkness.

A shadow loomed in the darkness, heard the words spoken, could hear the pain, the sorrow, and understood. 'Tis what he wants....' The voice was sad, light and airy, almost mournful. ' Love is a gift...Why does the world underestimate it?' Drifting back into darkness...it kept vigilance on her, waiting for the inevitable. 

Ehehehe, what did you think of that chapter? I have a fondness for writing about what goes on in others minds. Now, wouldn't you like to know who the shadow is? Well, its not like I am going to tell you!! I BROKE 50 REVIEWS!! I was so happy that I decided to write 2 chapters today. Now imagine if I broke 100, I might decide the finish the story, because I could drag this on forever. Well, let me mosey onto the next!! REVIEW! 


	17. Shadows

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 16 Shadows

Alright, this might seem a little, but I think it will have significance to the rest of the story. So, put a pause on the rest, and let me introduce a few people to the chapter. This might explain something… note I said might!

"M'Lord." The figure bowed deeply towards the ground, eyes trained towards the other shadow. " I've news." He looked down at the girl standing infront of him. She had ruby red hair, and emerald eyes that were shaped like almonds. Her figure was small, almost bony. She was but ten years old. " Well, Miley. What's the news?" She stood straight up, her back rigid. " She was spotted by a look out. Corwin holds her hostage in his palace. He knows not that we were there, nor does she." The man, in his thirties, was covered in a black cloak, the hood against his back. His skin was pale, and his hair was jet black and dimmed in comparison to his dark eyes. His cheekbones were high, and his nose was slightly pointed. " Of course he would not know. We have the best scouts." He almost smiled, but not quite. " Davin suggests we take action. What do you think M'Lord?" The girl's eyes were bright, hopeful. " Well Miley, I think we should wait. To take action would be foolish, especially at this time." She nodded, bowed, and left the room.

" Davin, where are you at!?" A woman, hair gray with age, yelled out the front door of her home. " I'm coming Mom!" A man with wavy hair that looked like wild flames when the sun glinted off of it, one eye sapphire, the other jade, came running up the walk way. He wears a cloak; brown in color, with slits up the legs to allow movement covered his well-built body. Underneath he wore dark leather pants and boots. " Lord boy, where are you been?" A smile spread across his face as he and his mother walked through the door. " Sorry Mom, I was helping Micah unload the stocks. What's for dinner?" Wiping her hands on her apron, she looked at him. " There will be no dinner son." His eyes widened, as he knew he was so hungry. " Why not?" Her small smile formed into a noticeable frown. " They've found her, and Lord Adhem has sent for you." Davin reached to steady himself on a chair. His face went deadly white. " F-f-found her?" The only noise he heard was his body slamming onto the floor.

Quistis shot straight up. Her breath was quick, and her chest was tight. Sweat poured from her forehead. ' What a weird dream…' She had trouble going to sleep, and when she did, she dream about people she had never seen before in her life. " Oh, it was only a dream…" She closed her eyes, and laid back down.

'A dream, is that what they call it these days?' The shadow weaved in and out of the darkness. ' A dream it may seem now, but soon… it could become your reality.'

ALRIGHTY! I have no idea how you guys are going to like this chapter, and I know it took a really odd twist. But, no fear! It will all make sense in the coming chapters. I am sorry if you don't like it. And, wherever you think this is going, it's not. I don't think anyone could guess. Well, review flame, pick your weapon!


	18. Remember Me

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 17 Remember Me

After the long long wait, here is another chapter. This is mingling the previous ones together somewhat. I am going to try and make longer chapters from now on. The short ones are even starting to get on my nerves.

Rinoa stood waiting at the train station. Squall had refused to come with her to greet Giovan and Irvine. She spotted them clambering out of the train door. Neither cracked a smile nor raised a hand to wave. Her usually cheery smile was bleak and thin. " Hello. How was the train ride?" Irvine just nodded his head in her direction, while Giovan plastered on a smile. " It was just fine Rinoa, thank you." She motioned her hand towards a car. " Our ride is this way." They all filed silently to the car, got it, and left.

The ride to Garden was extremely silent and sort of creepy. Many times Rinoa felt like someone was reading her thoughts, only to find out her suspicions were true. Giovan was looking at her, but not really at her. More like in her. She was very uncomfortable when she realized this. Once they arrived at Garden, Squall was waiting outside along with a few other SeeD's to help get the luggage. They all got out in the parking garage, and Squall nodded his acknowledgment to them. The other people standing by directed the tree to follow Squall.

" Alright, please have a seat." Those were the first words Squall had said since they arrived. Rinoa stood next to a corner of the desk, while Giovan and Irvine sat down. Squall sat behind the desk in his chair. " The current situation at hand…" He paused slightly in his sentence, trying to cover it with stone cold emotion. " Quistis is missing. Do we know where she is?" Irvine gritted his teeth together slightly, and tried to stop from clenching his fists. " Of course we do Commander, you have her." Squall looked almost taken aback, and that is when Rinoa knew that they knew more than they were letting on. All of them. 

Davin was being picked up out of the floor when he regained his senses. His Liege Lord was standing over him, a smile on his face. " It's glad to see you are back to this side of the realm Davin. You've important things to carry out." Lord Adhem loomed over Davin. " Forgive me, M'Lord. I've shown a weakness." Davin was almost shamed to be in this state infront of Adhem. " Davin, my boy, think nothing of it. Love does the weirdest things. I do not consider love a weakness, but an inspiration to do great things, the circulation of life as we know it!" Davin was being held up by to of the Palace Guard. He pulled himself from their grasp to stand on his on. He straightened his cloak, and ran a finger through his hair. " What is it you wish of me, M'Lord?" Adhem was again seated in his throne chair. " You should already realize this. So, why is it you ask me again? You know the answer in there. " He pointed to Davin's heart. " For reassurance, M'Lord." A regal eyebrow arched. " Reassurance, of the heart you say?" Davin just nodded, and knew he had let another weakness slip. Adhem noticed his facial expression and decided to speed things up. " Alright, you had better be going. You are running late as it is." The two Palace Guard came back out to escort Davin to the room. 

The room was more than what Davin had expected, at the least. It's floor was a midnight black marble, with pearl streaks running through the entire length of it. The walls and ceiling were of the same material. The room was only as big as his entire house. In the center stood a ball floating in mid air about waist high. When one looked into it, they saw a swirling mass of purple, blue, orange, white, black, green, and then they saw nothing. It was huge yet small, and intimidating yet peaceful. The ball scared Davin more than the dark appearance of the room did. Adhem was walking towards the ball, his steps defiant and solid. " Davin please come over here." Davin slowly started walking towards the ball with Adhem. With each step, the ball loomed larger, and wider until it was taller and wider than Davin by many hands. It was then that he realized that this was no ball except to the untrained eye. It was a portal to her dimension. Davin was more frightened in that moment than he ever was in his entire life. " What do I do?" Lord Adhem placed a hand on Davin's shoulder. " You just clear your mind, close your eyes, and let yourself go. I would have preferred you went through training for this, but of course, this was most unexpected. Now goodbye, and don't come back without her." With that, Adhem gently pushed Davin into the portal so he did not have time to hesitate. He closed his eyes and felt many things. Pain jabbing cold, and skin boiling warmth. Tremendous fear, and great peace. Doubt and curiosity.

Quistis was standing against the furthest wall away from it. She was completely speechless and horrified. Her body refused to move anywhere else, it was frozen with fear. A body was forming only a few feet in front of her. It was almost like an apparition, but then it wasn't. It was very obviously a man.

His body was being pulled piece by piece back together, and he knew not where he was. He looked down at himself as he was slowly gaining his original colors. His sight was the last thing to return. Looking around, he saw her, and she was more beautiful than he ever remembered. He tumbled around for the words, but dared not take a step; she looked rather frightened. " Do-do-don't you remember me?" 

Ahh yes, what a good chapter. I like it a lot. Now, this probably did not help anything did it? Just got you more confused? YOU WILL SURVIVE, I won't let anything happen to you! Now, just review and I will be very happy!


	19. Everything Comes Together

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 18 Everything comes together

I am so very sorry for confusing those of you, well, who got confused! Of course I am not confused because I know where this is all leading. I am dedicating this chapter to you guys. I hope it will help clear some things up, even though it kicks out about…5 or 6 more chapters my weird self could have squeezed in!! ENJOY!! By the way, this is going to be a kind of short chapter as I am only writing about one thing, one scene of people as not to confuse you anymore than I should. And yes, I did intentionally try to confuse, but not that much!

His flaming red hair tumbled down his broad shoulders, and his eyes were more than Quistis had ever seen. One ocean blue, and the other jade green. He stood somewhere around 6'4", she was not exactly sure, but even from across the room, he loomed over her. His arms were muscular and tanned from working outside. He wore leather pants that fell over brown dirty boots. Over that he wore a hooded cloak with slits down the sides and front from the waist to allow room for moving quickly.

She was just how he remembered. Long blonde hair, softer than any kitten's fur he'd ever felt. Her eyes were crystal like sky blue, and in this moment were filled with fear. He could not figure out why. Her body was not voluptuous, but it was perfect in his eyes. She was visibly shorter than he was. She was wearing a crimson nightgown. It's skirts reached the floor, and the sleeves came to fall over her fingertips.

"Don't you remember me?" The man before Quistis looked at her quizzically, and wanted an answer. Her voice failed her. The worried look in his eyes caught her curiosity, but then he started to move towards her. Bunching her muscles together in one swift movement, she launched across the bed, but accidentally slipped on a loose bed sheet and was heading face first towards the dresser. Before she could react, the man held her in his arms, cradling her like a mother would a lost child. " I've found you, I finally found you." A single tear rolled from his green eye and landed on her cheek. Then it came back all to fast, catching her unawares. 

She stood in a field, watching the wind fluttering around her legs. Her hair flew with the breeze, and her eyes sparkled with the afternoon sun. " There you are!" A young man around her age came running up, and tackled her to the ground. " I have been looking all over for you, Meta'Ana." He smiled down on her, and kissed the tip of her nose gently. " I told you were I was to be Davin, yet you still look everywhere else?" He smirked and helped her up from the grass. " We are running away together!" Her blue eyes flickered some with surprise. " But, we are only fifteen. How do you plan on running away?" Davin grabbed one of her hands. " Lord Adhem has a room in his castle that will take you where ever you want to go! We can sneak in during slumber. No one will notice until morning! Come on, Ana, don't you want to?" A sigh left her. " Of course I do. Why would I not? Except the small fact that war is raging in the other worlds. It would be to dangerous." His smile sank down some into the ground. " I suppose you are right…but-" The ground shook violently and sent Davin tumbling over Meta'Ana. The last words he heard that day were…" EARTH QUAKE!!" The last face he saw was hers and it never left his mind. A crack had opened up under Ana, and when he had stumbled over her, she starting sliding down. Seeing as how there was nothing to grab hold of, she fell mouthing the words 'I love you' over and over again with tears in her eyes.

Quistis' mind swam, and Davin still clung to her, never wanting to let go. Another tear rolled from his blue eye, and another memory hit her.

She was floating, but she wasn't really herself. Where her body had gone, she did not know. This was the real her, the true her. The only thought she recalled was falling down and seeing Davin's face. Then she was here, and how she got here was a mystery. It was then that she saw something other than clouds. She saw ground, and a building standing around it. Trying to stop herself for fear of smashing into it, she realized she was not in control of herself. Now she could make out ever crack in the wall, and she went right through it. Her eyes widened as she went through hall after hall. Stopping at one door, she went through it and observed for a moment. A woman, looking identical to herself was seating at a window bench. It would have been a beautiful sight if not for the cheeks pouring down her face. Ana wondered why she was crying, but before long her body was moving towards the woman, and she knew the answer to every question she had in her mind. Her past memories of anything before this moment was long forgotten. Meta'Ana had become Quistis Trepe.

TEE-HEE! Now, did that chapter clear anything up for you? Ahead of schedule this part was! Now, do appreciate it and let me know if I cleared the cloudiness for you!!! REVIEW! 


	20. A Night To Die

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 19 A Night To Die

I am SO sorry that is has taken me so long to put out another chapter. I just had no idea where I wanted to go with this story!! I still don't really have a good clear vision of it either. Do me a favor, when you review this chapter, tell me what you think is going to happen please!!

'They know.' Squall's panic was beginning to rise in his eyes, and with every ounce of his body, he had to keep that from happening. " What do you mean _I_ have her?" He eyed Irvine and Giovan, clenching his teeth. Rinoa's eyes darted to and fro from the three men. 'They know everything.' Her gaze finally landed on Squall, and to her amazement, he was boiling with anger. " You accuse me of having one Quistis Trepe in my possession!" He moved a few steps closer in the direction of Giovan. " What do you mean accuse? We are simply revealing the truth." Giovan stood up, and Squall's height diminished in an instant. Squall dared to show any sign of fear. " Tonight is a perfect night to die." Irvine picked up on the inevitable fight, and stood to leave, when Rinoa grabbed him and jerked him into another room. 

Quistis finally opened her eyes, and looked around the room, wondering if it was all a dream. Then she saw him and the look on his face, and she knew how very real it was. " D-Davin?" He shook himself out of the shock. " Meta'Ana?" Her blue eyes then fell to the floor, but she regained composure and looked him straight in the face. " I am not Meta'Ana, I am Quistis Trepe." Davin's eyes filled with sorrow. " But you are her! The dream proves true!" She could not bare his gaze, and looked back on the floor, and spoke in a low tone. " Davin, a soul will look for another body, and a soul has it's own mind. Her soul came to me as a means to keep a watch over you. You know something; I used to dream about you. Now I know why. But, I am not she. Even though, I feel every emotion she has or had. Except love."

Squall jerked the gunblade from its sheath. " Will you die now Giovan, or wait till after I kill her?" He stood with one hand wrapped painfully around the handle, and the other was stretched towards another room. Giovan reached into his pocket a pulled out a small black stick. " I chose when I die, not you!" He hit a button, and on either end the stick expanded to a full 6-foot height. Then with another click, two reaper blades flew from both ends of the stick and gleamed in the light. Squall took a swing at Giovan's neck, wanted to sever his head. He simply bent down towards the floor and caught Squall's lower body in a heave, sending him sprawled face first on the ground. Squall jumped back up, and made a mad swipe at Giovan, only to have it blocked with the reaper. Giovan then spun the reaper around Squall's blade, twisted it to the left, thus leaving Squall unarmed. The gunblade clattered to the floor. " Will you die now, Squall?"

" Rinoa, what are you doing!? I need to help Giovan!" Irvine was trying to get out of the room, but she was standing in his way. " I think first, Irvine, you need to help the one you love." He stopped moving and gave her a questioning glance. " Oh come now, I am a sorceress, I know lots of things! For one, someone is trying to remove Quistis from our realm. We cannot let that happen. The mirror Irvine!" With that said, Rinoa slipped quickly out of the room, locking Irvine inside. " RINOA! GET BACK HERE!" Irvine was left to himself. He could no longer hear any fighting, but a lot of talking. 'The mirror? What about it?' Walking over to the mirror he peered inside, and almost wondered if he was asleep, lost in a dream.

" You must know love! For, that is all that I wish from you! LOVE!" Davin gripped Quistis tighter, causing her intake of air to quicken. " I only know what I know. Of course, I feel love. But, this is not for you." She promptly stood up, and looked down upon him. " Why did you come here?" He was slumped on the floor. " I came here for love, Quistis." At that moment, he looked up at her, and she noticed something strange gleaming in his eyes. " Of course, Lord Adhem said I always get what I want, when doing it the right way." Davin stood up, looming over her once again. " Maybe he had the right idea." Quistis wondered. " Who had the right idea?" He lifted his finger and pointed to a spot behind her. " Him of course."

Did I confuse you guys? I think I am beginning to get myself confused. If there is anything you would like me to clear up, just ask, and I will do it in the next chapter!! REVIEW PLEASE?!


	21. I will, I am

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 20 I will, I am

Where are my reviews at people?! I am including a song in this one. Rose by A Perfect Circle. You are probably wondering how I will fit a song from that genre of music in here. Just wait and see! This chapter has given me a lot of stress.

__

Don't disturb the beast

The temperamental goat

The snail while he's feeding

On the Rose

Stay frozen, compromising

What I will

I am.

He was standing there. The one, who brought her to this, intended to remove her. Shadows poured over him, giving him the look of fear. How she despised him. " This was your idea?" He smiled keenly and moved from the shadows towards her and Davin.

__

Bend around

The wind silently

Thrown about

Again I'm treading so 

Soft and lightly

Compromising my will

I am.

Quistis moved away from Davin, slowly at first. She sensed their eyes on her, burning into her. Her skin started to get warm, until the feeling was almost unbearable. " You cannot run away, Quistis. 'Tis your destiny."

__

I am

I will.

He pressed his hand against the mirror, then felt like he was falling into a void. This void was not so void of feeling, so to say. Hate smothered him, and he couldn't breathe. Love gave him wings, but he could not fly. Passion gave him the drive to make it.

__

So no longer

Will I

Lay down

Play dead

Play your doe

In the headlights locked down

And terrified.

Squall was currently pressed against the wall, with Giovan glaring at him. " Well, what is your answer?" The hate seemed to radiate from every word Giovan spoke. It made him cringe. 'What have I done?' Moving his eyes to look deeper, the words came. " Why are you here, Giovan? No one summoned you. Nor are you needed. It's already over." Squall spoke so low and menacingly that Giovan strained to hear him.

__

Your deer in the headlights

Shot down and horrified when

Push comes to pull comes to shove

Comes to step around this

Self-destructing dance that never

Would've ended till I

Rose,

I roared aloud here

I will

I am.

Davin lunged at Quistis for the need to bring her under their control. She moved to fast for him though. Sliding under a table, she rolled out into the hallway and took off running. He and Davin were left standing there. Davin made the movement to chase after her. " No, stay. There is much more here than meets the eye. And people watch. I know where she is going. But, I also know she has not the guts to do what she must."

__

I am

I will

So no longer

Will I

Lay down

Lay dead

Play this

Kneel down

Gun-shy Martyr

Irvine landed on the floor gently. He turned around, and smashed right into another body. The two fell into a motionless heap on the floor.

__

Pitiful

I rose, I roared

I will

I am.

So, what did you guys think of that chapter? I know, I confuse you so much I am surprised anyone reads this. So, let me know what you think! Whether anyone reviews or not will decide if I continue with the story!!


	22. For You

Fatal Obsession- Chapter 21 For You

Thank you guys for all of your reviews, you're so kind to me! J Well, for now, here is the next chapter. A little scene between Irvine and Quisty, amidst all of this drama! The song included in here is For You To Notice by Dashboard Confessional. Review kindly folks!

Her head felt like a freight train had smashed her skull in two, but no blood came from the wound. What was happening to her? Had they caught her before she thought she'd gotten away? She didn't feel restrained, but there was something next to her. Something alive and breathing nonetheless. Quistis sat up slowly, trying not to let the pain take her over. A bruise was forming on her elbows, she could feel that much. It was another person as she thought. Reaching across the body, she felt the still warm skin, soft under her clammy hands. It moved.

Irvine sat up, his head ablaze with throbbing. He wondered what happened after he came through the mirror, and then the thought of Quistis punched him slam in the face. Where was she? Was she okay? Little did he know, she was right next to him. Maybe he should have opened his eyes a little wider and looked around abit. Quistis' eyes became abnormally large, and she quickened her intake of air. " Irvine!" He snapped out of his mental process, and could hardly believe his eyes. She was right there infront of him, and even with the dirt and sweat smeared on her face, she looked as lovely as ever. " Hello darlin', been looking for you for awhile now." He promptly picked his cowboy hat up and placed it on his head. " I can't believe you're here!" Quistis jumped onto him, hugging him tightly, and trying not to cry. But the ice melted, and poured down her cheeks. Irvine wrapped his arms around her, loving the feel of her body against his.

__

I'm starting to fashion an idea in my head

Where I would impress you with every single word I said.

It would come out insightful…

" How did you get here?" She pulled away from him, blue cracking into violet. He hesitated to answer, but then his heart got the best of him, again. " Don't worry about that now, doll. All that matters is that I am here."

__

Or brave

Or smooth

Or charming,

And you'd want to call me.

He gazed intently at her, and could feel her heartbeat. Quistis licked her lips slowly, not finding the words that needed to be said, if any at all were needed. She could feel Irvine's pulse surge through her whole body, and it was more wonderful than she had ever felt in her entire life. Her eyse flickered momentarily to the ground, the back to his face. Irvine gasped, but not enough for her to hear him. The way she looked at that moment sent shivers up his spine. Her hair tumbling around her shoulders, and her skin slightly pink from running. A layer of sweat glistened on her skin. But the thing that took his breath away was her eyes. The blueness of them enveloped him serenity. They shone like lightening against the night sky, and that made him quake.

__

And I would be there everytime you need me

I'd be there every time…

Irvine put his hand on the back of her head, and leaned down to meet her. Their lips met for the second time, and oh was it better. Neither dared close their eyes, for fear of loosing one another in the darkness. Violet and blue, blonde and brown, tongue and tongue all swam together in a sea of total bliss. No words were needed anymore.

__

But for now, I'll look so longingly,

For you to want me,

For you to need me,

For you to notice me.

"NO!" Thunder roared through the ears, and true lightening cracked in the sky. " YOU WILL NOT HAVE HER!" He came running towards them, and he was livid with rage.

A/N:: What did you guys think of that chapter, eh? I have been in the mood lately for song-fic's so that is why the last two chapters had songs in them. Yeah, Iknow this is short, but I wrote it rather quickly, because I have a bunch of other stuff to do. So, review and do that thing you do!!


End file.
